footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Japan national football team
Japan | image = | nickname = Samurai Blue | association = Japan Football Association | confederation = AFC (Asia) | head_coach = Hajime Moriyasu | asst_coach = | captain = Makoto Hasebe | most_caps = Yasuhito Endō (152) | top_scorer = Kunishige Kamamoto (80) | home_stadium = Saitama Stadium 2002 | fifa_code = JPN | fifa_ranking = 27 | highest_fifa_ranking = 9 (February 1998) | lowest_fifa_ranking = 66 (December 1992) | elo_ranking = 25 | highest_elo_ranking = 8 (August 2001, March 2002) | lowest_elo_ranking = 112 (September 1962) | kit_image = | first_international = 0–5 | biggest_win = 15–0 | biggest_defeat = 2–15 | world_cup_apps = 5 | world_cup_first_app = 1998 | world_cup_best = Round of 16, 2002, 2010, 2018 | regional_cup_name = Asian Cup | regional_cup_apps = 7 | regional_cup_first_app = 1988 | regional_cup_best = Champions, 1992, 2000, 2004, 2011 |}} The Japan national football team '(サッカー日本代表 ''Sakkā Nippon Daihyō) is the national association football team of Japan and is controlled by the Japan Football Association. History FIFA World Cup history FIFA World Cup AFC Asian Cup Friendly matches 2013-14 Players Current squad The following 23 players have been called up for 2019 AFC Asian Cup. Caps and goals as of 1 February 2019 after the match against Qatar. |caps=11|goals=0|club=Portimonense|clubnat=POR}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Gamba Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Vegalta Sendai|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=116|goals=3|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=95|goals=10|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=55|goals=1|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=38|goals=4|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Sint-Truiden|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Al-Ain|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Gamba Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=FC Tokyo|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Sanfrecce Hiroshima|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=47|goals=10|club=Hannover 96|clubnat=GER}} |caps=34|goals=6|club=Alavés|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=32|goals=3|club=Getafe|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Sint-Truiden|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=13|goals=5|club=Red Bull Salzburg|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=Genk|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Sanfrecce Hiroshima|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=11|goals=3|club=Groningen|clubnat=NED}} |caps=41|goals=14|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=29|goals=3|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Shimizu S-Pulse|clubnat=JPN}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up to the Japan squad in last 12 months. |caps=88|goals=0|club=Strasbourg|clubnat=FRA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Kashiwa Reysol|clubnat=JPN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 20 September 2018 INJ}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Kawasaki Frontale|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 11 September 2018}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Cercle Brugge|clubnat=BEL|latest=v. , 11 September 2018}} |caps=42|goals=0|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup }} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Toulouse|clubnat=FRA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup}} |caps=41|goals=2|club=FC Tokyo|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=6|goals=2|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT|latest=2019 AFC Asian Cup INJ}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Kawasaki Frontale|clubnat=JPN|latest=2019 AFC Asian Cup INJ}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Kashima Antlers|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 20 November 2018 INJ}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Yokohama F. Marinos|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 11 September 2018}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 11 September 2018}} |caps=45|goals=2|club=Vissel Kobe|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 7 September 2018}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Kawasaki Frontale|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 7 September 2018 INJ}} |caps=114|goals=2|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup }} |caps=98|goals=37|club=Melbourne Victory|clubnat=AUS|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup }} |caps=95|goals=31|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup}} |caps=26|goals=3|club=Fortuna Düsseldorf|clubnat=GER|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup}} |caps=93|goals=4|club=Gamba Osaka|clubnat=JPN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup }} |caps=12|goals=2|club=Greuther Fürth|clubnat=GER|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE / INJ}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=18|goals=3|club=Hannover 96|clubnat=GER|latest=2019 AFC Asian Cup INJ}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 20 November 2018}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Kashima Antlers|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 16 November 2018 INJ}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Júbilo Iwata|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 16 October 2018}} |caps=14|goals=2|club=Kawasaki Frontale|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 12 October 2018 INJ}} |caps=116|goals=50|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup}} |caps=13|goals=2|club=Nürnberg|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} INJ Withdrew due to an injury. PRE Preliminary squad. RET Retired from national team. SUS Player suspended. Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours International *Olympic Games' :''Bronze Medal (1): 1968 *'FIFA Confederations Cup' :Runners-Up (1): 2001 Continental *'AFC Asian Cup' :Champions (4): 1992, 2000, 2004, 2011 *'AFC National Team of the Year' :Years (6): 2000, 2004, 2005, 2008, 2010, 2011 Regional *'Dynasty Cup' :Champions (3): 1992, 1995, 1998 *'EAFF East Asian Cup' :Champions (1): 2013 *'Far Eastern Games' :Champions (1): 1930 Other *'Afro-Asian Cup of Nations' :Champions (2): 1993, 2007 *'AFC – OFC Challenge Cup' :Champions (1): 2001 *'Kirin Cup' :Champions (11): 1991, 1995, 1996, 1997, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2011 External links Category:AFC international teams